vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ushoda Hachigen
Summary Hachigen Ushōda (有昭田 鉢玄, Ushōda Hachigen) is a Vizard, formerly the lieutenant of the Kidō Corps under Tessai Tsukabishi. He is usually referred to as Hacchi (ハッチ; sometimes translated as "Hutch") Powers and Stats Tier: '''At least '''8-A | 7-C Name: '''Ushoda Hachigen '''Origin: Bleach Gender: Male Age: Unknown, Likely over a hundred years Classification: Shinigami, Vizard Attack Potency: At least Multi-City Block level (Casually dealt with multiple Gillians) | Town level via powerscalling Range: Extended human melee range when fighting with his sword, several hundreds of meters with projectiles and cero Speed: Hypersonic+ via powerscalling Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman Striking Strength: At least Class GJ '| '''Class TJ ' '''Durability: Town level normally | At least City level with barriers ' Stamina:' High Standard Equipment: His Zanpakuto Intelligence: Highly Intellectual Observant. Hachi has been shown to be very observant of his opponents' abilities and powers, even going as far as to use it against them. Weaknesses: None Notable Key: Base | Vizard Mask Notable Attacks and Techniques: Kido Master: As the former lieutenant of the Kido corps, Hachigen is a powerful Kido master. He has shown his mastery particularly in Binding spells up to #99, fully controlling it without an incantation though it seems to tire him out when he exerts such high level spiritual energy. Unique Kido: After being exiled from Soul Society, Hachigen refined his Kido skills further to create new spells including alternate types of spells unknown to any other Shinigami. He is frequently tasked with creating various barriers and binding spells that not only conceal, but are capable of hiding Reiatsu. One example of these hybrid spells he has invented is "Hachigyō Sōgai". His barriers are unique, original, and of his own design and cannot be dispelled by standard Shinigami Kido. By his own admission, his new powers are very similar to those of Orihime Inoue's and he likes her company because of this. He is also highly skilled in a form of Kido-based healing that he calls "time-space regression" (時空退行, Jikū Taikō), reminiscent of Orihime's healing ability "Sōten Kisshun", he used this skill to restore the completely destroyed Tsubaki, where even Orihime had failed. He is also capable of using barriers as offensive weapons to devastating effect. One example of this is the ability to transfer an object directly into matter using a barrier as a catalyst. In his battle with Baraggan Louisenbairn, Hachigen stopped the decay of his right arm with his barrier and transferred it into the Espada's stomach. Although his power has great destructive potential, Hachigen maintains that his abilities are not meant for combat. Swordsman: While a pacifist at heart and preferring Kido as his primary combat style, Hachi does indeed engage in sword combat when the moment arises. Being a former lieutenant in a formalized military, he was trained in swordsmanship though has not shown any skill in it as yet. Lisa has pointed out during their sparring match with Ichigo's body, placing him in a position to engage in sword combat is akin to not actually fighting. Hachi is also noticeably uncomfortable at the prospect of having to engage in sword play. Shunpo Practitioner: While possessing the ability to use flash steps, unfortunately for him, Hachi is not as fast as the other Vizard. He becomes noticeably winded, just by trying to keep up with them. Great Spiritual Power: Hachi excels in Kido which requires considerable reserves of spiritual power as well as control over that power in order to properly cast spells. Being a Vizard, Hachi possesses a dual type spiritual energy, part Shinigami and part Hollow. His Reiatsu is orange. Highly Intellectual Observant: Hachi has been shown to be very observant of his opponents' abilities and powers, even going as far as to use it against them. Zanpakuto His Zanpakuto has a broad blade and a square shaped hilt. Hachigen has demonstrated that he can summon it via Kido. Shikai: Not Yet Revealed Bankai: Not Yet Achieved Hollowfication: Hollow Mask: His mask was first seen as a plain one with goggle eyes, though it was not fully formed yet. It was later fully revealed when the Vizard came to fight Aizen. It strongly resembles a traditional Balinese demon mask, with tusks and protrusions from the top. A row of feather-like spikes also stick out from the top of the mask, similar to a Native American headdress. Power Augmentation: While wearing his mask, Hachi's Hollow powers supplement his Shinigami powers, giving him a vast increase in his Kido abilities. Others: Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Bleach Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Shōnen Jump Characters Category:Hybrids Category:Shinigami Category:Chi Users Category:Swordsmen Category:Tier 7 Category:Good Characters Category:Spiritual Beings Category:Flight Users Category:Tier 8